This present invention relates to a domestic appliance for installation in a furniture frame that has an essentially rectangular body and two cover sections which are fixed to the front vertical edges of the body and extend laterally beyond the vertical edges onto the furniture frame. The cover sections conceal a gap between the body and the furniture frame surrounding it and thus hide irregularities in form and/or dimensions of the appliance body or of the furniture frame, such as may occur in particular with refrigerators with foam-packed housings.
Domestic appliances with vertical cover sections fixed to the body and protruding beyond the sides and possibly with a horizontal cover section fastened to a front upper edge of the body are particularly widespread on the US market.